


Relax and Let Me Do the Work

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn Tag, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadman ties Sheppard up and tells him what to do.  (Hint: He likes it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax and Let Me Do the Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mona (monanotlisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> Originally posted [here on Dreamwidth for Petra's porn tag fest](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/639056.html?thread=8917584#cmt8917584). Prompt was from monanotlisa; "Cadman/Sheppard, surprise." Story has hints of Cadman/Lorne and Sheppard/Cadman/Lorne.

John wakes up to a blindfold tied around his eyes, cords tight around his wrists, and someone stripping off his pants. He freezes, trying to relax his breathing, and then hears the sound of the ocean outside his quarters and tastes the salt in the air. Atlantis, then. 

Waking up kidnapped, stripped naked and tied up happens way more often in his line of work than he'd ever have expected. Or would ever admit.

"I wondered what was taking you so long." He can hear Laura smirking at him. "I've been in here for at least three minutes."

He stays quiet as Laura finishes tying up his ankles, then steps back. He can picture her surveying her handiwork. He's not covered by any blankets, and the cool fall air is chilly on his skin. He's half-hard, wondering what she's going to do. He swallows, trying think where he hid a knife. He doesn't know if he can get out of these knots on his own.

"You look good like this. You should skip the pajamas nights I'm actually on-planet."

They'd talked about this, but he hadn't expected Cadman would pull it off. Not without waking him up.

"I had a rough day," he says. Because getting caught in the crossfire between Replicators and Wraith is no fun, especially while waiting for Rodney to fix a newly discovered Ancient outpost's self-defense system to blow the shit out of both groups. They'd barely made it out. 

"Poor baby," says Laura, and, goddamnit, he's not sure if she's serious when she's crooning at him like that. "Lemme make it better for you."

He doesn't hear her step closer, but she's there, touching his chest with her fingertips and massaging feather-light circles on his skin. John flinches, and Laura freezes. 

"You want me to stop?" she asks. She's got to be thinking she's pushed this too far.

John doesn't trust easy, doesn't trust much of anyone on this city but his team to be around him when he's tied up and helpless. But it's Laura, and he's been fucking her for six months now. It's been good. They've helped each other get through some rough fights, her team and his, and the post-adrenaline rush sex has been unbelievable. Maybe it's turned into more than just fucking, friends with benefits, and a Marine/Air Force alliance that pretty much every reg book in two galaxies frowns on.

If she'd kept going, if she hadn't waited and checked on him, or if she'd gagged him so he couldn't say anything, John would be having a panic attack so bad they'd have had to call Heightmeyer in. Talk about embarrassing.

"John?" Laura sounds worried.

The ropes are scratchy on John's wrists and ankles, and the blindfold is soft. Laura is still touching him. She's got the tips of her fingers on his chest. John focuses on her touch. She's got to give him more, right? Sooner or later, she's going to have to bring him off, and that means he can drown in her.

"Yeah," he says, nodding. She pulls her fingertips off his chest and reaches over him, and John panicks. Oh, shit, that's right. Laura asked him if she wanted him to stop. "I mean, yeah, I want this."

 

"Good." Laura's hand slides across his chest. Her skin is soft, but she's got calluses from firearms and hard work. Underneath her lip gloss and her eye shadow and the hair she wears long because no one on Atlantis gives a fuck if you put your hair up or not, Laura's made of steel and fire. 

John tugs against the ropes. He likes the way he can fight against them, the pressure against his wrists and the scrape of whatever Laura used. 

"You going to try to break through those, or are you going to relax and let me work?" asks Laura. The grin is back in her voice and she leans down and kisses him. Her breasts press up against him, her nipples hard points, and how the hell did he miss the fact that she's been naked this whole time? 

She draws the kiss out, her lips tasting like vanilla and sticky from gloss, and her mouth is wet and hot against his. She bites his lip before drawing back.

"Hope you didn't think this was going to be easy," says John, panting a little when she breaks the kiss.

"I think you're such a slut that you're going to be begging me to fuck you by the time I'm done," says Laura, sitting up. Holy shit, the sound of her voice goes right to his dick.

"Laura--" says John, and he's cursing how needy he already sounds. "Damn it."

"That's right," she says, chuckling. "Let's not forget you asked me to do this. Big, bad Colonel Sheppard wants to get tied up and fucked hard. Jesus, I could sell tickets to this show and make a fortune."

He tries to stop the moan hearing that causes, but it comes out strangled instead.

"Hmm," says Laura, her hand ghosting over his skin. She's got a light touch on his thighs, then his side, and she brushes her hand up and down his arms, but she's avoiding his dick even though he's twisting his hips toward her and begging for it. "You're a dirtier slut than I thought. How about next time we do this, I let Lorne in and he can watch us? He likes that."

"Didn't know you and Lorne--" pants John. He'd see stars if he weren't blindfolded. She's leaving a trail of fire on his skin. 

"You and I aren't exclusive," says Laura. "Besides, Lorne and I got married that one time. I promised him a wedding present. Don't you think I should give him you?" She pulls back and John groans. Laura flips the cap on a bottle, he can hear the plastic click aginst her fingernails. She squirts something into her hand. 

Please, let it be lube. He tries to look hopeful, which is harder to do when he can't see her. He can't convey 'please fuck me senseless _right the hell now_ ' as easily. Or maybe he can, tied up and blindfolded and hard when she's probably halfway across the room.

He hears her rubbing her hands together with slick sounds. She's making him wait, and she's already talking about next time? With Lorne? He hopes Laura hasn't caught him staring at Lorne's ass. Or maybe John does, because having Lorne watch them would be hot, but getting a shot at Lorne too--

John's brain shorts out at the thought. Seriously, if that's not lube, he's going to be pissed. 

Her hand, slippery and wet, wraps around his dick, and John pushes up into it. This is the first firm pressure he's gotten, outside of the ropes, and he's craving more. Every inch of his skin is crawling and he twists against the ropes, letting them burn at his skin.

"Don't leave marks," says Laura, planting her other hand flat on John's chest and pushing him down into the bed. She keeps working his dick in her hand while she talks, and her voice is a low purr. "I don't care how pretty they'd be, you said you didn't want that."" 

John freezes. That's right, he doesn't want anyone to see the rope marks. To know he likes to get tied up and told what to do and fucked and, God, he's so desperate for her because he likes it hard and fast and dirty. He trembles under her as she moves her hand up and down, twisting over the head and then brushing against his balls. "Please," he gasps, his voice hoarse. He doesn't know how much longer he can hold out.

"Please what?" He can feel Laura's hair brushing against his shoulder as she leans down to whisper in his ear. She moves her hand away and he doesn't know what she's doing with it. Is she fingering herself? Maybe she's shoving those pretty little fingers up her pussy, fucking herself while she's jerking him off? "You gotta ask, John.

"Jesus, Laura, please," says John, and voice is guttural. He's past simple need, past everything, because all he can think about is burying his dick inside Laura's pussy and thrusting into her, coming as hard as he can while she rides him. It's a struggle to get the words out. "Just let me fuck you."

"All you had to do was ask," says Laura. She bites his neck, hard enough that the mark won't fade a little while, long enough for him to see it, and then she moves back to sink down on his dick. She's soft and velvety as she envelops him. He can feel Laura's weight shift as she moves, feel the brush of her inner thighs against his legs, but he'd like it best if she'd lean down and kiss him. Or shove her breasts at his mouth or something. 

Instead she leans back, braces one hand on his leg, and gives a long-drawn out moan when John thrusts up. She's slick and wet and covering him and he thinks that, maybe next time, he can pull out a butt plug and let her slide it into him while she fucks him. While Lorne watches.

Maybe she'll get off on it and let him watch while John tells her what he wants her to do to him. Just like she did when he brought up the ropes.

It's too much, Laura's heat and John's desperation for her body. The thought that he might have someone who wants to fuck him like he needs to be fucked. He jerks against her with a hoarse shout, shuddering as he comes.

"Damn it, John," says Laura, stilling. Her thighs tremble from the strain. She sounds frustrated; he doesn't blame her. With how wet she is, she has to be getting off on this as much as he is.

"Sorry," he says, gasping for breath. "Sorry. I'll do better next time."

Laura slaps him across the face, and the sting makes his dick twitch. He hisses in pain. God, this is good. Why did they take six months to get to this part?

"You better," she says. Her muscles twitch, and she moans. He can feel her hips jerking forward. She must be rubbing her clit, trying to get herself off while he's softening inside her. She's moving, writhing, and he wants to see her on top of him, her breasts bouncing as she touches herself. For him. Because of him. "I was so close."

"I'll fuck you however you want," says John. He rolls his hips, trying to help her. Trying to promise. "Just do this again. I'll be better." 

He'll be good, bad, dirty. Whatever she wants, if only Laura will just take him and tie him up and wring him out again and again so all he can think about is the feel of her skin against his. 

"Fuck, yeah," says Laura. "Anything I want." She's breathless, on top of him, and he can picture her. Biting his throat. Tying him up. Calling him names, because he deserves it. Because he wants her to. She shudders against him, her pussy tightening as she stifles a moan and it turns into a whimper. 

When Laura slides off and collapses against his side, John tugs at the ropes again. "You think you can take these off now?"

"Anything you want, is that right?" asks Laura, chuckling. She reaches over and tugs on his wrists, and the ropes fall away. "Legs later. I'm not ready to move just yet."

"Sure," says John. He's not ready to move yet either. He pulls off the blindfold and Laura slings one arm over his waist. She's looks thoroughly fucked, and John's pretty sure his face is flushed. He wonders if there's a red mark on it.

"We're totally doing this again," says Laura, chuckling. "If you're a _very_ good boy, I'll even ask you how you want it to go. Or I could just tie you up in Lorne's quarters and surprise him."

\--end--


End file.
